The Beautiful Bartender
by NayaRiveraSeiMia
Summary: Brett Pierce want only to find a beautiful girl that doesn't know his fame, what happens when one day he enter in his usual coffee but to serve him there is not the usual girl want hitting on him but a new girl? Brettana. Genderswap!Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

~~Pov Brett.

Withing in the coffee where I have used to been coming from two years to this part, walk toward my usual table in an angle isolated by the other clients and I take a seat then I take out my Macbook.

"Hi, does you want to order something?" I lift the look hearing a hoarse voice.

"Hi, I want a caramel cappuccino and five minutes of your time" I say smiling at the beautiful girl in front of me. I wait for one answer, I looking at her while she bite timidly her inferior lip.

"I can't, I'm working" she says with a softly smiling, I look at the label set above her shirt.

"Well Santana, I must also work, therefore if you want we can talk after you have ended the turn I am here"

"Maybe, for now I bring you your cappuccino" she says before leave, I follow her with the look admiring her ass. I just see her until she disappear from my sight then I open the page of Microsoft Office and having found the inspiration I start to write. A few minuts later Santana returns with my cappuccino, smiling I remove my glasses and I drink the first sip.

"Your cappuccino is better than that the bartender did that was before, besides that Rachel tried therefore always us with me, I am happy that has picked you to her place up" I say maliciously smiling, she snickers and I softly smile at that sound.

"you don't like Rachel?" she asks smiling.

"No, I like brunette, but only those very beautiful. Rather I have now understood to have a weak for the Hispanic girl," I say making her blush.

"I must now return to job, but if you still want to talk after, I finish my turn at six o'clock" I nod.

"Well I have the whole time that you want, see you later" she left and I start over writing.

A couple of hours later it returns dressed with an unstuck shirt, short jeans and converse at her feet.

"Ehy" she says sitting herself in front of me.

"Hi" I say closing my macbook.

"Sorry if I have made you wait more"

"No problem I was also working" I softly say.

"Well, you know my name but i don't know yours" she says.

"My name is Brett, and also you have a very beautiful name"

"Thanks" she say timidly, I smile then looking at the clock.

"Must you go? I don't want to hold back you" she say. 

"Oh no, in truth I thought about bringing to eat you something, what's the sound?"

"Great, we can go to the Pizza Hut of forehead" I nod for then lifting me and to take my stuff. Arrivals we enter and we soothe there in a table set apart as i asked the waitress.

"What do you want to eat?" I ask her looking at the menù.

"Pizza with peppers and the salty BBQ, you?"

"Pizza pepperoni" I say closing the menù, the maid arrives and we order the pizzas, one 7up for me and a diet coke for her.

"Can I ask you why you have you're hool and you're glasses in the closed places?" I sigh.

"Don't make me recognize"

"To recognize?" she ask confused, I remove then from me the hood and the glasses I get up me doing for going to take some vegetable from the sideboard, after a few seconds some girls they draw near howling my name, I smile signing some autograph.

"Thanks, I must go now because I am busy" I say for then returning from Santana.

"Then you are famous" she says looking me curiously, I throw out my iphone, I go on google then i write 'Brett Pierce' and I open the page wikipedia for show it to her.  
"Wow, you're a famous singer" it says for then returning me my iphone, at that time the pizzas arrive.

"I already hope, that despite this we could go out together still, also because the girls as you are rare" I say with a little smile.

"What do you intend for rare?" she asks wrinkling the forehead.

"To meet beautiful girls who don't know that I'm famous it is rare, today when I have seen you I have hoped that you didn't know me, because that i know you're are not going out with me because I am famous but because maybe I interest you a little bit" I say smiling.

"Correct" quietly we finish our pizza.

"What dessert do you want?" I softly ask.

"Ice cream factory" she happily says.

"Ok come" I say lifting me. We go toward the bench where you can create your ice cream, we make our then we return at the table.  
"Then what do you do in the life?" I ask concerned.

"Well I have two jobs and I study at the NYU, do you study?"

"No i just sing, however I admire what you do"

"thanks" she says with a half smile.

"We can go if you have finish" I ask and she nods, I call the maid that suffered it hands me the check, I pay with the credit card.

"But we don't have to do half?" she asks confused.

"No, I could not never pay a beautiful girl, is not me" I softly say and she smiles at me. The maid hands me the receipt and she says that she loves my last song, I thank and with Santana I start toward the exit.

"I am curious now, I want to feel one song of yours" I open the door for her.

"I can lend you my ipod with my songs, so I have the excuse to see you again" I maliciously say and she snickers.

"I must go to take the meter" it says her stopping herself.

"Absolutely no, it is not sefe New York at this time, I bring you at home"

"I don't want to disturb you, then I have accustomed therefore" it quietly says.

"Any trouble, will be better if I will have accompanied you up to the door" I say softly taking her hand.

"Thanks" she says looking at our hands smiling, at that time I see a flash in distance.

"Fuck" I groan removing from me the push.

"Put yourself this" I say helping to put plush for her then to pass her my sunglasses.

"Come with me" I say putting an arm on her shoulders for then to conduct her in my car. After two minutes of fast walk we arrive, I open the door for her then quickly to put me to the guide.

"I am sorry Santana" I still say angry with the paparazzi.

"It's ok" she say.

"Look, I didn't want to show you to the paparazzi because I don't want that tomorrow you are attacked by journalists"

"Ok thanks"

"I hope that you still want to go out with me despite everything, I now that will probably be hard, therefore you have do what you feel" I say impatient to know her answer.

"Well will surely be hard, however I like to go out with you, you are different from the other boys" I smile happy.

"Can you tell me where do you live?" She tell me the street and I begin to drive. "Then do you alive alone or not?" I ask curious.

"Alive with a boy that lived in my native town"

"I have to be jealous?" I ask sulking myself.

"No, he is totally gay. So, you have a lamborghini?" she says smiling.

"yes, I love this car" I say distractedly caressing the steering wheel.

"Here we are, thanks of the passage" she say.

"no wait, I come with you up to the door" I say going out of the car, then I open the door for her, I immediately take her hand, she smiles grabbing my hand.

"Thanks" we salt up to her apartment.

"Also, this was not a date. Our first date will be very better"

"You are sweet" she says smiling.

"Already, if you want I leave you my iPod so you can listen my songs" I say attentively putting my hand in the anterior pocket of the plush for not tuch her too much.

"Thanks, i want" it says taking the iPod from my hand.

"Could you leave me your number?" I say handing her my iPhone, she picks it up and she writes her number for then she give back to me.

"I had very good time tonight, I can't wait to see you again " I say taking her hand and caressing her back with my thumb.

"Also, I must give back to you the plush" it says doing for removing from her.

"Oh no, it is very better on you than me, however I need the glasses" I softly say, she removes from above the head and it hands me them.

"Thanks still" she says smiling.

"Thank to you, good night Santana." I say.

"Night Brett" she says leaving a kiss on my cheek that make me a big smile.

* * *

**A\N: So, hope you like this fanfic, sorry for my bad english but i'm Italian. I wait your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A \ N: So thanks for the reviews, thanks to the two positive reviews, the guest who tells me to write about a straight couple, I say that I write about what I like. Thanks to who follow or prefer my story. I hope you like the chapter. Hope in other reviews, good read.**

* * *

Pov Santana

"Hello?" I answer with voice mixed by the sleep.

"Santana? Have I woke?" I immediately sit on the bed rubbing me the eyes to wake up.

"No, it's ok"

"Sorry, I wanted just to give you the good morning, so good morning beautiful, and tell you some our photos have appeared everywhere, but don't worry, because the face is not seen" he says.

"Good morning, is all right thanks"

"So do you know when I have told you that I cannot wait to see you?"

"Yes" I answer smiling.

"Cannot wait, so are you free today?" I snicker.

"I have two lessons, I finish at 12 pm"

"So if you want I come to take you at university, then we go into the studio I need to register a song, you need to put on a plush with hood and glasses for don't recognize you, what do you think?"

"That's good, i'm in the classroom 158, can you wait me outside there?"

"Of course, see you later" he says before end the call.

Pov Brett.

I'm out Santana's class, i wait few minutes then her class begins go out, I'm immediately attacked by some girls that they ask me photo and autographs. After some second I see Santana so I finish signing the autograph.

"Girls thanks, but i have to go now" I go to Santana.

"Hi" she says.

"Hi beautiful" i hug her and i sinking my face in her hair.  
"How was the lesson?"

"Boring, that's why I could not wait to leave"

"Oh Santana there is some paparazzi, so I recommend you to put the hood and the glasses on" she nods, doing what I have suggested her. We go out and I put my arm on her shoulders conducting her at the car trying to hide her from the paparazzi, arrived I open the car for her, then I go to the driver's side and beginning to drive.

"What's up?" I rub me more times the hand on the face.

"not so much, I am so tired, I have not slept all night"

"Why?"

"Because today I had to deliver the ended song, that's why yesterday I was at the coffee, to write. Then when I have seen you i was got the inspiration, I have finished writing when I have called you this morning" I say parking in the recording studio

.

"How, I've given you the inspiration?" she asks surprise.

"I could not write the song, then when I have seen you, and after the evening passed together I could writing it, soon you will hear it, the song talks about you" I say smiling.

"Wow, I can't belive this. I have felt your songs, and I like them, I cannot believe that you have written a song about me" she says still surprise.

"Believe it, also because you have inspired me I want to put the song as single of the cd" I open the door for her.

"I cannot believe that I have inspired you, it is so surreal" she says going out of the car.

"Now i show you" I say weaving my fingers with hers. We enter inside the study and we sit on the sofa.

"Are you hungry?" wonder draw her with my arm so she can lay her head on my breast.

"A little bit"

"What would you want to eat?" I softly caress her hair.

"i don't know, what you wants"

"You can choose any restaurant you want, choose you, for me everything is ok" I softly say.

"Really I can choose what I want?"

"Everything, here the assistant has the assignment to bring what we want to eat"

"KFC?" she ask.

"Of course, Do you want divide strips deluxe box?" I ask.

"I, but non spicy please"

"Perfect" I say. I take my iphone and call the assistant. After a few minutes my producer enters.

"Ehy" I says to L.A.

"Ehy B, what's up?"

"Nothing, This is Santana, Santana this is L.A" I say and they shaking hands.

"I have finish the song" I say smiling.

"Great" it says starting to fumble with some programs.

"I have already sent you email, read it and tell me what you think" I say. After few minuts he finishes reading.

"This song is gold, it will be a success. You are fantastic" he says.

"If you want I try to sing it so you can tell me what you think" he nods.  
"Listen the song, because it is all for you" I tell her then leave a kiss on her cheek.  
I enter in the room of recording, I put the bonnets, feeling the base I beginning sing.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday.

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are.  
yeah yeah. 

I end the song smiling to her. I go out of the room and I return to sit to her side.

"The food will arrive in a few minutes, I leave you alone. However the song is a fantastic" he says before left.

"Well, what do you think?" I ask smiling.

"What do I think? This song is amazing, I cannot believe this is for me" she says surprised.

"I'm happy you like it. So why you don't give me a kiss on the cheek or an hug to have created this so amazing song all for you?" I say with pup eyes. Her snickers kissing my cheek for then to hog me, I smile starting to caress her hair leaving some kiss on her head.

"Brett the lunch" the assistant says entering the room.

"Thanks, put on the table plese" I say. He immediately do. He goes out and Santana.  
"Diet Coke for you and 7up for me" I say throwing out the drinks.  
I also throw out the food and the sauces.  
"Ketchup or mayonnaise?" I ask.

"Ketchup, I hate the mayonnaise" she says.

"Me too" we begin to quietly eat.  
"Well, does you want to see one very beautiful photo of ours?" I ask taking my iPhone.

"Of Course" I show her the first photo that the paparazzi have taken, where one witness the other, me that softly I have her hand to caress it with the thumb, looking her beautiful face and she looks at our hands. The photo doesn't show her face because covered by the long hair, but I like it.  
"This photo is your wallpaper" she says surprise.

"I, like it so much but I prefer if your face was seen" I take back iphone from her hand.

"If you want we can do our personal photo" my eyes illuminate for this fantastic proposal.

"I" I draw her on me and i take the photo. "It is so beautiful" I admire the photo. We finish eating, after that I record the song.

"I don't believe it yet, I have been knowing you for 24 hours and you have already written a song on me. I thinks, the world will now envy me" she says laughing while we are starting out there with the woven fingers.

"Even the girls will envy you, while the boys will envy because I have known a very beautiful girl" I say kissing her temple.

"You know that I also sang, that stupid, but I was in the team of the choral song that has won the national ones" she says and I pleasantly remain surprised by this affirmation.

"Wow, this is not stupid and I absolutely has to feel sing you" I say starting to drive. In few minutes we arrive in her flat.

"Do you want come for drink or something like this?" I nod. We salt to her apartment.  
"Hi Seb, i'm at home" she howls.

"Hi Santana." it says coming here.  
"You are Brett Pierce?" He asks Amazed.

"Uhmmm yes" I respond.

"How do you know him?" she asks to Santana, but I decide to answer.

"This is an amusing history, in truth she didn't know me, I have tried hitting on her and here we are" I say smiling.

"Ok, i have to go, good sex" Santana roll her eyes.

"Sit, what you want to drink?"

"What you want" I say and she disappears in the kitchen for then to reappear with two glasses.

"Dr pepper" she says hands me the glass.

"Thanks" I drink some "So can I see your performance glee?" I ask and she takes the computer from the table, quickly it turns on it and she puts a video on youtube.

"Here I warn you, it is not very good" she t says leaning her computer on my knees, I immediately press play and they depart the notes of 'Valerie', I look at the whole performance.

"You are so good, you can sing and dance very well" I say proud.

"Thanks" she says putting again the computer on the table.  
"Do you want watch something?"

"Of course" we opt for 'friends with benefits' shortly after she falls sleep on me I smile to see how cute she is. Slowly I pick her up in my arm and I bring her in her presumed room abandoning her on the bed for then gently I remove from her the plush and the shoes. Softly I shroud her leaving a kiss on her forehead for then I take a photo because it is literally the nicest thing of the world while she sleeping. Silently I go out and I return in my home.


End file.
